Hustler
by Red W
Summary: Hermione finds out that the war is not over, and tries to desperately save a broken society. Malfoy is right in the middle of it, willfully ignoring everything cruel and unusual, while hustling his way through a perfectly superficial life. This is the story of their paths crossing.
1. i: The left turn

Hustler

 **A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or its characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling and the Warner Brothers.**

Chapter i: The left turn.

Prague, September

The clicking of purposeful boots echoed on the mist covered cobblestones. The woman tried subtly to shield her face with the cowl of her cloak. Few of the alley's occupants looked at her speculatively, until she took a left turn to a narrow passage and her form disappeared.

An arched dark green door was the only opening in the dead end street. The wood lacked any marking or carving, except a conglomeration of apparently random dots in the very middle. She placed her hand carefully on them. The speck lighted up and began connecting. The wood began bulging and morphing under her hand into the form of a scorpion. As soon as she intended to take her hand off, the tail twisted itself around her wrist, the needle pressuring itself into her palm. It continued its steady pressure until blood dripped down and under her blouse's sleeve.

 _Checking for the pureness of my blood, no doubt._

When her wrist was released, the door creaked open. Stepping inside she realized she is in some sort of gallery. The walls were covered in shelves with various oddities. The shelves where covered in a barely visible blue shimmer.

 _Protection spells._

The only other dweller in the room was a young girl. Barely an adult, perhaps not even. She looked at the woman with a vaguely unnerved expression, standing behind a desk. Her hands were in mid air with some papers, evidently sorting them before she was interrupted.

'Hello, Missis.', the girl spoke with her head bowed, as in someone who was accustomed to not look other humans in the eyes, 'Can I be of any service?'

'Miss, if you don't mind.' the woman drawled in a bored tone, taking down her hood. Her dark red curls gleamed from the lights of the chandeliers hanging on the ceiling.

The woman stared pointedly at the younger girl. The humid warmth, made a trickle of sweat travel down the girl's exposed neck. The girl tried to wipe her neck, cringing as her fingers touched the letter _M_ carved on her skin. The _M_ looked like a cross between a scar and a sloppily executed tattoo.

The woman's stare stopped on the _M_.

'Muggleborn', the red haired woman stated nonchalantly.

The girl nodded, her shoulders slumping.

'I'm looking for the Scorpion. I have an appointment,' she continued pacing around the room, as if it was her own. The girl stayed silent, opening and closing her mouth a few times. The silence was filled with the music coming vaguely from one of the closed doors in the hallway from across the room.

Losing her patience she spat out sharply.

'Well?' she leaned in closer, making the girl jump a few inches back, 'Are you going to take me to him?'

'Sorry, Miss. The Scorpion is unavailable right now. If you would please... please, wait here for a few minutes...' she voiced her plea almost hesitantly.

'No. I'm not the kind of person to be put on hold.' she flipped her hair back and subsequently turned to stride across the room, right towards the source of the music.

The girl's pleas for her to not go there were echoing in the hallway. As soon as finding the room with the music, the woman pushed aside the burgundy cloth serving as the door. The room she entered was filled to the brink with various sized mirrors. All showing the same scene.

A blonde, lightly tanned man, with black, vein-like vines adorning his whole back, unabashedly pumping into a petite brown haired woman. His movements were fluid and deliberate. The girl, slightly older than the one from the other room was moaning vehemently. She was on her knees and elbows, arching her back as she cried out.

'Harder, please. Please...'

His hands were gripping her hips, one of them traveled up her back, making the girl shiver wantonly, fisted up a chunk of her hair and pulled it. His rhythm became almost violent. He was fucking the girl like a feral animal, however there was undeniably still an iron wrung control about his whole demeanor.

His gaze shifted to the mirror in front of him, observing himself.

'Miss Quinn, I presume,' he was smirking and making eye contact through the mirror with the woman in the door way. His pace never missing a beat.

The woman closed her mouth, which was noticeably opened in a shocked gape. She rapidly tried to school her expression in annoyance and wished the flush to dissipate.

'And you must be the Scorpion, I assume,' she managed to spat out in a hoarse tone. She cleared her throat trying to will her voice to go back to normal. 'I must say, this is not how I pictured our meeting would go.'

The man responded with a rich laugh, while the girl glanced with a confused expression towards the man. The man pulled out of her and slapped her playfully across her buttocks.

'Anetka, you are dismissed,' he turned towards Ms. Quinn, giving her a full frontal encounter with his nakedness, 'Unless the Miss here would like to join us.'

His smirk turned into a full on shit eating grin.

'No, thank you.'

Ms. Quinn averted her gaze, she only turned it back when the girl passed her in a run, covered in a simple black dress. Quinn tried to capture her gaze, but all she saw was her head bent low and her neck being plastered with the same _M_ the other girl had. She shook herself, steeling her nerves.

'Very well, then,' he said with a hint of amusement in his tone. He turned his back at her and carefully pulled over his back a gray velvet robe, 'I would say that you don't know what you missed, but I think you witnessed just that a few moments ago, so...'

Ms. Quinn stared at him while he was covering the black veins on his back inch by inch.

'Curse?' she inquired before she could stop her curiosity.

'Now, now, Miss Quinn, I think for the first date I might have already shared the required intimate details about me,' he spoke with the same unwavering smile.

'Please, have a seat,' he pointed towards a grand mahogany office desk. He took a seat opposite her, drumming his fingers together. 'How can I be of service?'

'Mr. ...uh, Scorpion, I would.'

'Oh, please, call me Draco, I think a first name basis is appropriate after seeing me naked,' he interrupted her.

'No need to remind me of that,' she drawled, blushing minutely, 'Draco... as in Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes,' he spoke cautiously, 'We do not know each other, do we? Judging by your accent you are not exactly English.'

'No, I'm Irish. But news travel to us, too... Draco,' she spoke fluttering her eyelashes slightly, 'call me Aurora, please.'

'Very well, Aurora. What exactly brings you to the Czech Republic?'

His face expressed nothing but a pleasant poise. Smoothing his long hair into a tidy pony tail, he looked at her with a calculated glaze. His feature were well-defined and strong, yet he had about him a sort of aristocratic softness.

'I came to look for adventure and fun, Draco,' she crossed her legs and finally returned his smile.

'Oh. Is that so?' he narrowed his eyes and bit his lips. 'I may have some potions for that. Or a few select magical objects. I may even be able to offer you a discount.'

Aurora threw her head back and giggled.

'I'm not talking of that kind of fun, Draco,' she leaned forward giving him a generous look into her cleavage, 'I'm thinking more like the special East European entertainment style.'

Draco's smile faded, and his eyebrows rose. The music, which she couldn't actually identify where it came from, filled the silence.

'Oh, please,' she continued with slight irritation, 'I'm talking about the kind of fun from where you got your receptionist. The kind of fun where you purchased your,' she cringed, 'Mudblood whore from. If you cannot help, perhaps you are not the go to information source I was told you were.'

He leaned forward, his smirk returning in full force.

'Aurora Quinn. Sole heiress to the long standing Pureblood Quinn dynasty from Ireland. Lost her parents at age 10. Recluse until the age of 32, when she left home traveled to Eastern Europe.'

Her composure was intact, however her eyes gave away the surprise. Encouraged by her silence, he carried on.

'Now, after a life spent being indulged as your main occupation, you came here to what? Satisfy your darkest, most forbidden and dare I say, most unusually cruel desires? You see, I always do my research about my clients.'

His words vibrated in the air. Aurora sat back calmly. Suddenly she returned his smirk.

'I've heard the Dark Lord drained most of the Malfoy funds,' she spoke conversationally, 'I assume that's why being indulged is no longer your main occupation.'

His response was a full-blown cackle.

'You are much more clever than you look, Aurora.'

'Yes, well, that's not much of a compliment, is it, Draco?' She took a steadying breath. 'Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, let's get to the business. I want to buy myself a Muggleborn ... let's say... companion.'

'I do not deal in that, Aurora,' he stated frankly.

She stood up promptly and turned to leave.

'I bid you a good day, Draco. You'll be happy to know you can now resume the activities I interrupted earlier.'

'I can help you connect with people who do, though.' She turned back to find him inspecting his nails in a casual manner. 'For a price of course.'

She reached under her dark green cloak to the small bag she was carrying attached to her hip. She placed a small pouch on his desk gingerly. He looked at it with interest.

'500 Galleons. You'll get another 500 as soon as you connect me with a person who can help.'

He stood up, extending his hand to her.

'It's a deal, Miss Aurora Quinn,' he said smiling at her as she took his hand. He pulled her extended hand and started to inspect her palm. He gingerly stroke the tiny wound, where the scorpion's needle stabbed her. Now the blood has already been dried. She looked at him quizzically, while he continued to stroke her palm.

'Sorry about this, Aurora. It's customary for all my visitors. It will heal soon, though,' he smiled leaning forward until just inches were separating them, 'And you know what they say... there's no pleasure without pain.'

'Goodbye, Draco,' she said giggling.

She pulled back her hand gingerly and left.

...

She pulled off her boots and opened her laptop. Muggle technology was her best ally nowadays. Most wizards wouldn't dream of touching such things, let alone knowing how to actually use them.

To: King S

From: H

I've been searching for an intro to the Underground for two weeks. So far unsuccessfully. The Pureblood community is tight-knit and secretive. I found a black-market magic objects dealer, who can give me a contact dealer. I will update you precisely in two weeks time. In case I die, my Confessional Orbs will be released, as previously agreed.

H

 _Draco Malfoy... what has become of you. A black-market dealer. Not a step above Mundungus Fletcher._

Putting her head on the pillow she willed to empty her mind of disturbing images of black vein covered muscles moving rhythmically.

...

'Miss Aurora!' Draco exclaimed with his ever present smirk. 'What a pleasure!'

'Likewise, Draco,' she extended her hand to him, hoping it will not result in another disturbing flirting session with Malfoy.

'Are you ready?' he asked firmly gripping her hand and looking her in the eyes.

After a nod, he Disapparated them.

They Apparated in a dimly lit room with wooden walls. A middle aged, balding, blonde man was waiting for them with his arms crossed. His round figure was shaking with barely masked irritation.

'This is Leopold. Leopold, this is Aurora Quinn. From the ancient and proud Quinn Pure Bloodline,' he let go of her hand. 'Ms. Quinn here is interested in one of your auctions.'

'Yes, yes,' he glanced at his pocket watch, 'Welcome, Miss. Please follow me.'

There were no secret passages, no protection shields, no magically protected doors. Just a seemingly endless hallway, and entering multiple doors, left and right. At one point there was a 10 minute descent on some stone stairs.

'I apologize for the route,' Leopold said, 'its a bit twisted. Normally, we take the elevator. But there are many guests coming that way tonight, and Mr. Malfoy here was very persuasive about how we shouldn't make you wait.'

She glances at him.

'Yes, Miss Quinn here is not a woman to be put on hold,' he said with a small chuckle.

Finally, they arrived at a double archway with a metal door. Leopold took out his wand, made a few complex motions with it, muttered something in Czech. And in they were.

She found herself in the top rows of a middle sized amphitheater. It was half packed with various aged witches and wizards, enthusiastically chatting among themselves. More were flowing in, from doors scattered between the rows of seats. The scene was covered in darkness. Leopold conducted her into a private box, leaving them and rushing off who knows where.

She glanced at Malfoy who took a seat casually.

'Well... sit down, Aurora. The show's about to start.'

She took out another pouch from her bag and handed it to Malfoy.

'Thank you for your services.' she said dispassionately.

'This feels like a dismissal.' he took the money with a smirk.

'Because it is, you have done your job.'

'Oh, but I cannot leave.' he said, and true to his word he did not budge from his seat, 'I wouldn't want to miss your reaction.'

'My reaction? I am enthusiastic about this, but that is not particularly of any interest, I'm sure.'

'Oh, I disagree,' he said, coyness shining on his face, 'I want to see whether or not your need for entertainment and adventure will be satisfied.'

Aurora gave him a perplexed look, but in that moment the lights went out, and she reluctantly seated herself next to Malfoy. Bright lights chased away the darkness on the stage. Leopold appeared in the middle.

'Witches and wizards of most noble and pure blood.' he cried just like a circus master would, 'we are here tonight only for the pleasure of your entertainment. Tonight you will see Mudbloods and other inferior magical animals being tested and evaluated. Torn apart and put together. At the end of the night hopefully from those that remain fairly undamaged,' he stopped to laugh, which turned into a coughing fit, 'you will be able to choose one for purchase.'

The following hour consisted of one of the most grotesque shows she had ever witnessed. And she survived a war. Everything from gremlins and goblins to hipogriffs and griffins were taken upon the stage and tormented. Apparently, these people's idea of testing the product included cursing every single creature exposed and watching them trying to fend it off.

When they finally came to the human part of the exposition she was already gripping the edges of her seat violently. Her nails were digging in the fabric almost painfully.

First exponent, a Squib guy, named Petr was shaking, while he was dragged in shackles on the stage. When Leopold directed his wand at him, she was already gritting her teeth, barely balancing herself on the edge of the seat.

'Crucio.'

The next moment was filled with Petr screams that echoed on every surface of the amphitheater. She grabbed out her wand from sleeve, ready to jump and take down that pretentious blonde bastard.

'Gryffindors. Always so impulsive,' he said gripping her wrist firmly, he leaned in, their noses were brushing. These were the first words he spoke during the entire show. She never even noticed Malfoy's silence.

'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' a mixture of panic and anger imbibed her question.

'Oh, you are just so precious,' he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 'I do my research thoroughly on all my clients, Granger.'

Then he Disapparated them.

A/N: I might be in need for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested please do contact me through private messaging. Also if you'd do me the kindness of reviewing that would be awesome, too.

Love,

Red


	2. ii: Pound by Pound

Chapter ii: Pound by pound.

* * *

They were struggling in the vortex. If one of them came out of this with all of their respective limbs intact it would be a true miracle. She could already feel tiny slices of magic ripping her skin, stretching it into various directions. She stopped struggling, letting his intentions guide the vortex.

Survive now, fight later. She thought.

They landed in a dark alley way, spread out on the concrete a few feet from each other. Hermione was on her feet as soon as she concluded she still was in possession of both. Somewhere on her arm warmness trickled down persistently.

Malfoy was already pointing his wand at her when she turned to him.

'Can we for once talk first and fight later?' he drawled out of breath. He looked unscathed but from the wince on his face there was a wound somewhere.

'Ha, as if.' Hermione exclaimed, while firing a spell.

Malfoy countered her spell with surprising swiftness. However, a clichéd dark alley fight was exactly the kind of situation Hermione was trained for. She jumped away from one of his stunning spells bumping into a trash can. By the time Malfoy was firing his next spell Hermione had all the trash from the alley viciously attacking him.

Malfoy groaned pinned down by banana peels, plastic wraps and what suspiciously looked like some sort of diapers.

'Wait,' he gasped, 'Granger, wait... I know this may seem a bit, you know, pretentious but... I just want to go home.'

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

'I mean... we should talk somewhere else. Bloody hell, Granger, can you release me?

'No.'

'No? Okay, okay... I know how this looks like... But I swear to Merlin I wasn't about to do anything excessively evil.'

'You took my blood... how did you figure out it was me?'

'Never mind that.'

'Might I remind you, Draco,' she droned out sweetly, 'that you are not in a place to not answer my questions?'

There was a resigned pause. Malfoy rolled his eyes, tried halfheartedly to free himself from the garbage and took a deep breath.

'I want to go home, Granger,' he repeated.

Hermione let out an incredulous laugh.

'Seriously? If the next thing that's gonna come out of your mouth will be that you will tell about this to your daddy, I swear I will slap you.'

Malfoy flushed. It was hard to tell whether it was in anger or embarrassment.

'Listen here you little Mu-.'

A wand pressed to his throat was effectively constipating his words.

'Ah, ah, ah, Draco,' she smirked down at him, 'Language, my darling.'

Hermione watched as his Adam's apple bobbed nervously a couple of times. He finally spoke hoarsely.

'You're a spy. I'm guessing that Shacklebot sent you on some undercover mission. I'm suspecting it was more your initiative than his, am I right?'

Hermione stayed silent, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Little tough Granger, trying to fix the world. Freeing one Muggleborn at the time. How noble!'

'Do you have a point, Draco, or are we playing the how many words can you spit out until my wand breaks your skin game?'

Malfoy coughed trying to cover a choke.

'I do, in fact, have a very good point. You are way over in your pretty Polyjuiced redhead in here, Granger. You need help. I can help.'

Hermione snorted.

'You disappeared what? Two years ago, Granger? It took you two years to get here and you haven't seen the worst of it, yet.'

'The worst of it?' Her voice went up a pitch.

'No. First you let me go. Then you get information.'

She pursed her lips, then after a moment of hesitation she grabbed his wand that lay a few inches away from his twitching trash-covered fingers. Flicking her own she disengaged her spell. Malfoy was on his feet shaking himself. A look of horror crossing his features.

'Seriously, Granger. You could've Petrified me or something. Heck a step-dancing jinx would've been preferable. I smell like rotten food and oh Merlin help me! Is that...' He was shaking off the diaper stuck to his leg.

'Would it be too much to ask my wand back?' He looked at her with eyes twinkling underneath rapidly batting eyelashes.

She just tensed her position, her grip on her wand tightening.

'Very well. Let's talk business, Miss Aurora Quinn.' He had the audacity to smirk.

'I can't trust you.' She stated matter of factly.

'I can't do anything with your trust issues, Granger. I'm sorry. I hear they have people who help you with that in your world. Therr-a-pists, I believe your kind calls them.'

'My kind?' she gritted out between her teeth, 'I'm. A. Witch.'

'Yes. And a Mu-' Draco held his hands up in the air before him 'don't get your panties in a twist, I was going to say Muggleborn.'

Rage burned in her nearing volcanic temperatures.

'My first point, Granger.' He held out one long index finger. 'You are way too involved, if today's taught us anything.'

'Second point,' his middle finger joined his index finger, 'You have no real experience in how to behave in Pureblood society.'

'I think I did pretty well.' Hermione huffed indignantly.

'No, you didn't.' He said wiggling his two fingers before her. 'Today was easy. You had me as leverage. You'd be surprised how protective of their secrets underground slave trade can be.'

'Which brings me to my third and final point.' His ring finger popped up. 'I don't know how ambitious your mission is, whether you want to take down the system or just expose it, but I know how the system works, and I know some of its leaders. In conclusion to my very eloquent speech, I'm an asset you cannot go without.'

Hermione pondered for a moment.

'I think I'd just rather throw you in Azkaban for slave trade.'

Malfoy's face fell in disappointment. He ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

'You can't. For one I'm not trading slaves. Also your Ministry has no power in other countries. Frankly, I'm pretty sure that you being here could cause an international diplomatic scandal. In the end you could be the one that ends up in Azkaban.'

She had thought of it. When she begged Shacklebot to send her on this mission he basically took no responsibility to backing her up. Whatever she did here, it lay all on her shoulders.

'What do you want?'

'To go home, Granger. Like I told you before.'

'Home?' Hermione repeated slowly, frowning. 'What's stopping you, Malfoy? Thanks to Harry, you and your family were cleared of all charges.'

'Yes. Cleared of all charges. Cleared of all of our fortune. Cleared of all of our centuries old heirlooms.'

Hermione stared at him impassively.

'Oh boo hoo, Malfoy,' ridiculing him seemed almost too easy, 'You are lucky that you and your parents are not rotting in a damp Azkaban cell. You want your money back? Too bad. It was spent on helping the Wizarding world recover from the shit you helped burying it in!'

Malfoy looked decidedly unimpressed.

'Oh, stop with the preaching, please!' He whined. '100.000 Galleons and I'm up for some spying. I am risking my pretty face for this mission of yours, after all.'

'I never said that we are working together!`

He huffed out a laugh, tucking his hands casually into his pockets.

`I'll leave the wand, you know, for your trust issues.`

In a blink Malfoy took out something from his pocket and disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke.

* * *

This looked, smelled and sounded like a properly devised trap. But Malfoy with his obnoxious rhetoric had a very valid point. It took her two years to get this far. And she did almost blow it all up in a moment of impulsion.

He had no true reason to Apparate them away. If he exposed her then and there she wagered that he could have made quite a deal out of it. Nothing sells better than a war heroine Mudblood.

I need him, she thought while pacing in the room nervously. Plopping down on her bed, she sighed in frustration. Hermione began fumbling with the rings on her fingers. Aurora was the sort of person who believed that the more occult and ancient objects she wore the more powerful she was.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she wasn't Aurora. Suddenly she felt a pang of sympathy towards Malfoy. She didn't believe that all he wanted was to go home. But having his old life back probably seemed like an improvement from low life haggling. Still she supposed he wanted a lot more out of this deal. More than Shacklebot would be willing to part with, she reckoned.

She started to take out her rings and toss them on the bed. Stupid Aurora and her stupid arcane jewelries were getting on her nerves. One of the rings refused to come off. And then it dawned on her.

She doesn't trust Malfoy. But there is no reason whatsoever why she couldn't force him to be a wee bit more trustworthy. Old magical objects did have their merits after all.

* * *

'Katinka!'

The girl rushed in, visibly ruffled.

'Yes, master.'

'Tell me, Katinka..." he stretched out lazily in his chair "Is Miss Quinn shaking in impatience yet?'

Katinka bit her lip, as if her answer would be obvious, yet uncomfortable enough to state out loud. She ended up nodding.

'MALFOY! IF YOU THINK THAT I BELIEVE FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU ARE FUCKING SOMEONE FOR ALMOST TWO BLOODY HOURS CONTINUOUSLY YOU ARE GRAVELY OVERESTIMATING MY FAITH IN YOUR ABILITIES!'

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head.

'You can tell her to come in.'

Katinka's shoulders slumped with relief. Malfoy propped his legs on the desk and smirked at the ceiling. That's how she found him.

'You did that on purpose.'

Malfoy's smirk widened.

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

Hermione shot him a piercing look.

'I can't believe you fooled me into waiting for you for two hours.' She slumped defeated in the seat before him.

'You could've barged in like last time. I wonder why you didn't,' he said tapping his chin absent-mindedly.

She raised her chin in the air defiantly, then tossed a wand on the table.

Malfoy eyed the wand with vague interest. He took it and Conjured a paper plane. It circled Hermione for a few moments ruffling up gently one of her red curls. Then it flew out of the room with an annoying briskness.

He put his fingers in front of his mouth in a shushing motion. They stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. After a while two loud popping sounds were heard from outside.

'There. Now we're all alone. By ourselves. To do what we please.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione snorted without much grace.

'Tsk. For a spy you are quite the prude, Granger.'

'What exactly do you want, Malfoy?' She folded her hands and laid back in her seat.

'Straight to business, aye? Can't say I don't like it.' He eyed her for a couple of moments, her face unmoving. 'Very well. I want every heirloom in our family vault to be restored to me. Also 100.000 Galleons.'

He pursed his lips.

'Maybe even an article in the Prophet praising my heroism.'

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

'No. Hell no. And what the actual hell, Malfoy?'

Draco blinked deliberately in an excruciatingly slow manner.

'Fine, I was joking with the Prophet thing. But the rest is pretty much not up for negotiation. Might I remind you that my connections far outweigh anything you could come across for at least another two years, Granger?'

'You'll get 10.000 Galleons. And no heirlooms. The Ministry still didn't figure out which ones are fatally dangerous and which ones are just plainly obnoxiously dark magic.'

Malfoy had the audacity to chuckle.

'I'm handpicking 10 heirlooms. No dark magic stuff, I promise. And 20.000 Galleons. You can't say I don't sell cheap. You are asking me after all to betray my Pureblooded brethren.'

They stared at each other. Malfoy stopped smirking, instead he sported an intense look. He tapped his finger together, the snake on his signet ring glistened in the dim light. The snake on this ring moved for a few seconds. This was not the ridiculous smuggler persona. This was a man intent on getting what he wanted.

'You get that if we you agree to an Unbreakable Vow."'

'No. That's ridiculous. You know it. I know it. An Unbreakable Vow? That worked out extraordinarily for my Godfather. Please don't open up traumatic wounds.'

He put his hands on his heart dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood up and extended her hand to him.

'Heaven knows why I trust you on this, Malfoy. We have a deal. I hope I don't have to explain what happens to you if you double-cross me.'

'I would not dare, Granger. I'd rather have a Dementor snog me.'

In a swift motion he raised her hand and kissed it. Hermione snatched it back, from a very amused Malfoy.

'Tell me everything you know.'

'I have a better idea, Miss Quinn. I'll show you.'

* * *

Show her he did. The place he took her was a fortress like no other. It was underground in the literal sense. As intricate and flabbergasting Prague was on the surface it was nothing compared to the what lay beneath.

Hermione took her time drawing a mental map of the tunnels and hallways she was lead on. The air had a heavy smell, as if mold and magic was compressing it into something of an almost unbearable consistency. She couldn't help but shiver.

'It's full of traps. In case there's an escape. That's what you're feeling,' Malfoy said glancing at her, 'magical traps.'

'Does anyone ever escape?'

'Sometimes. Sometimes even successfully. But you don't get far in the city. they have a special brigade that hunts down unworthy magicals.'

Hermione shot him a dirty look.

'Miss Quinn, wipe off that self-righteous pointy face now.' Malfoy said in mock seriousness. She looked away, a heavy silence settling in on the two of them. Draco sighed.

'Look. I don't ... I mean...'

'Sure you don't. Now shut it, I can see Leopold creeping there.'

They arrived at a hall lit by a sickly yellow light. Leopold had the same impatient expression. As if his very presence in this room with them was a great sacrifice.

'Hello again, Miss Quinn. Mister Malfoy.' He nodded cordially and the men shook hands.

'Hello, Leopold. nice to see you old fellow. Miss Quinn here was fascinated by the auction last time. Unfortunately, she is quite picky. She would like to see some of the untested stock.'

'I've arranged a visit to the kennels.' Leopold nodded to himself, as if to confirm it with himself.

The kennels. It was fitting. They kept everyone with everything together. It wasn't dirty. It was almost sterile. Which was a surprise seeing as Hipogriffs and humans were in neighbouring cells.

'So what are you interested in, Ms. Quinn?' Leopold clucked his tongue 'Perhaps a bed slave of some kind?'

She let out a high-pitched giggle, and clutched Draco's arm in a squeal.

'Oh, Draco... can I really have that?'

And then she had the perfect candidates, because a few minutes later a fight broke out in one of the cells. A boy and a girl struggling with a guard. The girl, ragged, dark-skinned and ferociously angry was screaming, while the boy was wriggling on the floor in pain. The guard had a vicious grin on his face.

Hermione started to approach them.

'Enough!'

Malfoy was right by her side, grabbing her hand. Hermione glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

'I want to buy these two.' And for good measure she added a giggle at the end.

Leopold stumbled in the scene somewhat flustered.

'But Miss... Quinn... these two are somewhat faulty. New stock. Not yet broken in. Wild Mudbloods.'

'Oh. But I loooove a challenge,' she sing-songed, 'Ten different ideas just popped into my head for how to make them submit to me.;

She kneeled down next to the boy. The girl watched them warily from a few meters.

'I shall name you Blotchy! Cause you are very dirty!' She exclaimed with glee. "You shall make a handsome slave.'

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl move. Before she could do anything about it, the girl was on her, hands grasping Hermione's neck. Everything started to become blurry, the force of the girl's hands was incredible. Whether it was her determination or she possessed such brute force naturally, in a few moments tears were pouring down Hermione's eyes. She vaguely could hear a short argument between the people whether or not to fire a spell, and if it could damage Aurora at the same time.

Then it was over in one of the most horrible ways.

'Sectusempra!' There were only a few people who knew that curse. Hot and wet, the blood was soaking Aurora's carefully put together outfit. For a split second she thought that this is the end game and that finally Malfoy gave her up. Then the girl collapsed on her screaming and it was over.

Leopold was cursing and kicking the boy, while the guards removed the body of the girl from Hermione. Jumping on her feet she could feel the adrenaline drumming through her heart with an erratic beat. Malfoy threw her a furious look, however in the next moment it disappeared into a mask of nonchalance.

A half an hour of chaos and shouting later, Hermione was insistent to make the transaction as soon as possible. They were led from the kennels to hall that looked like half a extended dungeon and half like an office. Corridors lead in various directions.

'I do not want to question your judgment miss, but I have to ask you for the last time: are you certain you want these two?' Over the last half hour Leopold developed a twitch in his let eye.

Hermione handed Leopold a pouch of money pushing it forcefully into his hands. Then she approached the boy and the girl. They were forced on their knees, heads lowered, the M branded grotesquely on their dark skin. She crouched before the girl, who defiantly looked right into her eyes. Hermione forced herself to put on a grin. The girl spit in her face. She saw Malfoy tense. Before he could move, Hermione slapped the girl soundly across her face. All the while maintaining her initial grin.

'Oh, but I shall have so much fun with these two. I think I'm going to start with the girl. Maybe hang her by her toes, while making her watch. Watch me undo the boy completely.'

For good measure produced a high pitched laugh.

'Well... that certainly sounds like some exquisite entertainment,' droned a voice with a slightly broken accent.

A small group of people were watching Hermione. They looked as if they climbed out of a renaissance painting, the kind that depicts villainous aristocrats who sometimes torture other villainous aristocrats. A woman and a man in their early 40s were in the center, they sported an almost identical predatory smile. In fact they were identical to the point of moving at the same time. The rest of the group looked fairly amused, but seemed to blur in the background of the presence of the two.

'You know most people have forgotten the art of breaking in these things,'the woman voice was soft as feather, yet Hermione couldn't help a small shiver.

'They assume that they will just become submissive.' The man continued, approaching Hermione.

'But becoming submissive has to have a fascinating price of pain and blood.' Finished the woman in step with the man.

The woman was the first to extend her hand. Hermione offered hers and then tried to not be too shocked when the woman pressed a firm kiss on it. The man followed suit. Both of their lips lingered longer than necessary watching carefully her every reaction.

'I'm Mordred, and this is my brother Ambrose Volf. The Mudbloods you just bought are from our stock.' They both flashed a grin in unison.

'I'm Aurora Quinn. Pleased to meet you. you've got quite a game going on here for you.' Cold sweat prickled on Hermione's neck. There was something deeply unsettling about these two, besides the obvious fact of trading with human beings as if they were livestock.

'Well, well, well... if it isn't the disturbingly lovely Volf siblings.'

Draco stepped forward, halfway getting in between Hermione and the rest of the group. Hermione noted the changes on the siblings faces very carefully. The man's grin gained a hint of carnality, yet there was a tenseness in his composure that was not present before. The woman's smile froze on her face and morphed surely into a scowl. There was clearly some sort of history.

'Malfoy.' The woman nodded, her scowl unfading. 'I thought you didn't deal in these kinds of things.'

Hermione was almost fascinated by the way Malfoy smirked nonchalantly at them. He scooted closer to her and snaked his hand around her middle, pulling her in almost imperceptibly.

'Oh, I really don't. I find your business... tiresome, to say the least.'

This elicited a sigh from both of them. Again their synchronization was oddly premeditated.

'But...' continued Malfoy, this time pulling her to his side in a cheeky manner 'Aurora here was curious, and you know how I cannot refuse a beautiful witch for the life of me.'

The siblings suddenly developed a new-found interest in Hermione, scrutinizing her from head to toe. Ambrose Volf narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, while Mordred clucked her tongue in poorly concealed disapprobation.

'Yes, we know quite well how you handle the witches...' started Mordred.

'And the wizards.' Added Ambrose with a wink. Mordred's jaw tensed in an attempt of self-control.

Hermione flashed her eyes towards Malfoy, whose smirk widened visibly. Definitely a history with these three. Her brain went into overdrive. This could be a situation that could come to her advantage in the future.

'Miss Quinn...' The man started, taking her hand in his.

'Oh, call me Aurora, please.' She batted her eyelashes, while giggling.

'Aurora...' He seemed to taste her name on his tongue. 'We have a ball at the end of the week. It's the reaping season's end.'

'Oh! How exciting!'

Mordred took her other hand in hers. Suddenly with both her hands taken and her middle gripped by Malfoy with increasing pressure, she felt as if she was caught in a whirlwind of three. Mordred spoke in a saccharine tone, her earlier tenseness seemingly gone.

'We would be delighted to have you there.'

'And of course, as always, you too Draco.' Said Ambrose, coking his head to the side. Draco remained impassive. They let go of her hands, Malfoy however, didn't ease his hold on her.

'We'll absolutely be there!' Hermione answered with an easy laugh for the both of them. 'Now if you will excuse me, I have a couple of slaves to break in. They left but two pairs of green eyes followed their moves in a hawkish way.

* * *

'What are your names?'

The girl looked at her with narrowed eyes, apparently intent on staying silent. The boy nudged the girl, but all it resulted in was the girl throwing him a stabbing look too. They exchanged a couple of looks wordlessly, then the girl finally spat out through gritted teeth.

'Viola. Adam.'

'Okay, Viola and Adam. Are you siblings?'

They exchanged a puzzled look back and forth.

'I mean... brother and sister? Um... bratr? Sestra?' Hermione tried.

The boy, Adam, nodded.

'Alright.'

'I have no clue what you are going to do with these two.' Malfoy chimed in from his spot, splayed out on the couch in his office. Well he kept calling it office. Hermione decided it was a brothel room, five seconds after meeting him.

'Shut up. I'm going to let them go, of course.'

Adam and Viola snapped their heads up. The boy looked hopeful it made her heart wrench, but the girl sported and angry frown.

'Yes. You are free.' Hermione continued with a sigh. 'Do you have anywhere to go? Somewhere to hide?'

'Ne...' the girl said forcefully, 'No. You... play... us. Ne free.'

'Yes. I'm telling you. You are free.' Hermione insisted.

'You... Čistá krev... blood pure... you play us!' The girl slowly descended into hysteria.

Malfoy stood up and approached them.

'Viola.' He spoke slowly, carefully. 'You know Apolena, Viola?'

The girl stayed silent, but her eyes widened subtly.

'Apolena... yes.'

'She helps your kind. She knows me. You know where to find her? Kde je Apolena?'

She didn't answer but her expression softened.

'Go to her. Go to the Misery Mountains with your brother. Don't come back to the city. Apolena will help you. Tell her the Scorpion sent you.'

'Scorpion.' Viola repeated, realization dawning on her face.

Malfoy turned away, he went to an intricately carved mahogany wardrobe in the corner, and took out a long package.

'Broom.' he said, opening up one of them and putting it on the ground. 'Up!'

The broom snapped up right into his hand. The siblings looked at one another and nodded. He handed them the broom.

Hermione handed a small pouch to the girl. She took it with little hesitation.

'This is... the amount of money I paid for you. Take care.'

Viola looked into the pouch, her eyes bulging out. She took a step forward towards Hermione.

'I... sor-ry.' She said while motioning in a circular way towards Hermione's face. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

'Just take care please.'

They left without another word.

Hermione slumped down on the couch. Malfoy was deliberately staring at her. His carefree expression gone, a wary face exchanging it.

'What?!' Hermione couldn't take his judgmental expression anymore.

'You almost blew it again.' His words were calm, but stretched out. 'It's clear that you have no clue of a true Pureblood should act.'

Hermione jumped to her feet and strolled purposefully towards him.

'Oh! Like you, you mean? Using a dark curse in the blink of an eye on an innocent witch?'

'I was saving you, you ungrateful, obnoxious little...'

Hermione's face turned into pure fury.

'Oh, I ought to be ever so grateful, my knight in shining armour! Next time why not throw in an Unforgivable, too!'

Malfoy huffed in frustration, then slumped his shoulders resigned.

'Never mind... my services won't be required for long anyway.'

His calm tone took her aback.

'You mean to abandon our agreement?' She came incredibly close to him, almost spitting the words into his face.

'Our agreement was that I'll give you an in. You've got in. I also agreed to take you to the leaders. They just invited you to their ball. I'm not sure what more I can give you, Granger.' He raised both his eyebrows in a taunt.

Hermione didn't know what had possessed her, but in her mind she was absolutely certain that Malfoy could not leave her in this alone. Maybe she had been on her own in this fight for far too long. Or maybe it was pure logic on her part. But she knew she had to secure Malfoy's loyalty. One way or another.

'So you'll leave me with those freaks...'

'You're a big girl, Granger. Just watch your back. the Volf siblings are way more fucked up than they look like.'

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'What's with you and them anyway... I felt like I got stuck in the middle of a power struggle. Did you fuck her?'

'Him.' He revealed. 'And she's angry because they have this fucked up incestuous,' he gestured casually with his hands in the air,'thing going on.'

The puzzle pieces were circling in her head causing her brain to whiplash on itself.

'Anyway... you should be fine,' he continued 'as long as you drop the panty souring fake nobility thing all you Gryffindors have stuck in your arses. Honestly, you lot even under torture cannot have a conniving bone in you.'

Hermione headed towards the exit.

'Yeah, the Slytherin way is better.' She mocked.

In that moment the puzzle pieces in her head stopped in their race, froze and suddenly pieced themselves together. She would secure his loyalty. In the most Slytherin way anyone ever had.

* * *

 **A/n: If anyone is interested in betaing this story, be kind and send me a message. Also reviews are always cherished.**


End file.
